


You've gotten into my bloodstream

by justlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Fluff, M/M, i can't believe i forgot niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlarry/pseuds/justlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a singer/songwriter who works in a bakery and Louis is just looking for an escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've gotten into my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fluffiest things ever but yeah.

Louis woke up on the kitchen floor, memories of last night flooding back. He gripped onto the counter-top to pull himself up, wincing at the pain in his stomach. He didn't even want to look at it. He stood still for a moment before turning to face the table. There was a little post-it in the centre, the handwriting unmistakable.  
Hey love, I've gone to to work a bit early, see you later. Love you. S xx.  
Notes like this were left every morning after bad nights. They rarely acknowledged the fact Louis was left unconscious on the floor, and never said sorry. Louis pulled a clean shirt and jumper over his head after inspecting the fresh bruises lining his abdomen. He wanted to leave, leave and never come back. But he had tried that before. He traced the three inch scar with his finger, remembering it. Seth would always find him, no matter how long it took. And it would just be worse when he came back. Louis pulled a coat over himself and stepped out into the January cold. He walked down the high street, not going anywhere in particular before stopping outside a bakery. He opened the door and took a seat by the window, putting his ipod on full volume.  
"What would you like to order?" Louis pulled out his headphones to be met with curls and a smile.  
"Could I get a cup of Yorkshire tea and a blueberry muffin?"  
"Sure, that'll be £3.20." Louis took out the change from his pocket and handed it to the worker.  
"Thanks." The boy smiled and walked back to behind the counter. He looked young, maybe a few years younger than Louis, but he was tall, probably taller than Louis.  
"Here's your tea and muffin," the boy smiled. Louis smiled back before hi phone buzzed in his pocket. It was undoubtedly from Liam. He ignored it. "You gonna get that?" the boy asked.  
"Nope, it's just a friend harassing me."  
"I hate it when they do that." Louis nodded, half-expecting the boy to go back to the counter. "Do you mind if I sit? There's no-one here yet and we don't usually get a rush until lunch."  
"Oh, um sure."  
"I'm Harry, by the way."  
"Louis."  
"How old are you?"  
"21."  
"I'm 18, until February. Are you in uni?"  
"Nope, I went for a year then quit. It wasn't for me."  
"What do you do now?"  
"I write."  
"Like stories?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's cool."  
"What about you? Going to university?"  
"No, I'm trying to work on my music."  
"You sing?"  
"Yeah and write a bit." They talked for ages before another person came in. Louis couldn't help but watch the curly-haired boy as he took orders. He finally took out his phone and read Liam's text.  
where r u? zayn is worried about u. i am too.  
Louis sighed before writing a reply.  
i'm fine don't worry. seth wanted to talk to me.  
Louis stayed in the bakery for the entire day, and only remembered to go back home when Harry was about close up.  
"Shit, I've been here a while."  
"It's fine. It's nice having someone to keep me company."  
"No problem. I've got to head back."  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, maybe."  
Louis hurried through the crowds of people back to Seth's apartment. He opened the door to darkness, and was instantly relieved Seth wasn't home.  
"Where have you been?" Louis jumped at the voice and turned on the light to see Seth sitting on the sofa.  
"I didn't know you were back."  
"I was hoping to have a nice night in with my boyfriend, but he wasn't here when I got back. Where were you?"  
"I was out."  
"With Liam and Zayn?"  
"No."  
"Good, at least you can follow one instruction." Seth hated those two, mainly because they worried about Louis when he showed up with bruises and cuts all over his body. "Where were you?"  
"Library," Louis lied.  
"Why on earth were you at the library?"  
"I was trying to find something to help me write."  
"You're still stuck on this writing thing?" Louis didn't answer. He knew Seth hated what he did. "You need to get a proper job."  
"No-one's looking for a university drop-out Seth."  
"Don't talk to me like that."  
"Sorry."  
"You need to get a job, you do nothing all day." Louis wanted to protest, saying he was almost finished with his first novel, but that would just anger Seth more.  
"Sorry."  
"Just find something to do with your life." Louis nodded.  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
"Something special." Louis faked a smile and walked into the kitchen.  
"Shit." Louis took the chicken out of the oven but it was too late.  
"I smell burning." Louis tensed as he heard Seth's footsteps approaching the kitchen. "You burnt the food."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Can you do anything?" Louis stayed still and silent. "No, you can't even cook. Good for nothing piece of shit."  
"I'm sorry Seth."  
"Shut up." Louis braced himself for the inevitable blow to the head. It came, harder than the night before and he fell to the floor. He felt a kick in his stomach and then heard Seth's footsteps leaving and the TV turning on again. "Clean up," Seth muttered as he left. Louis stayed still on the floor for a few minutes before gathering the strength to pull himself back up again. Just like this morning. He put the burnt chicken into the rubbish and started to wash up the tray. Seth had gone upstairs already and Louis wasn't sure whether he should go as well or not. When he was finished he walked slowly up the stairs.  
"Can I come in?" he asked quietly, pushing the bedroom door open a crack.  
"Of course you can love." Louis hated it when Seth called him that, especially after a fight. He pulled off his shirt, wary of Seth's gaze on him and crawled into the bed with just his tracksuit bottoms on. "I'm sorry about tonight, but you should be earning money."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"I love you Lou."  
"Love you too."  
Louis barely slept that night. Seth had a tight grip around his waist, hurting the various bruises scattered around him. When he woke up Seth was gone again., another note left for him. 

~~~

"I thought you weren't coming," Harry smiled as he opened the door.  
"I got held up at home."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Boyfriend."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Could I have another cuppa?"  
"Yeah, sure." Louis handed him the money and watched again as he walked back to the counter. "What are you listening to?" Harry asked as Louis took his ipod out.  
"The Fray."  
"I like them."  
"They're good. I saw them in November."  
"You're kidding me? I did too."  
"In Manchester?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's awesome."  
"How's the writing going?"  
"Hit a bit of a wall, almost finished my first novel though."  
"Can I read it? When you're finished I mean?"  
"Yeah, sure. How's the music?"  
"Not off the ground yet, but I'm getting there."  
"Are you playing anywhere?"  
"I play the pub every Thursday night. You should come tonight."  
"I'll try." Louis knew for a fact Seth would not want to go. He'd try anyway. They walked for little bit more before Louis thought it best to go home again.  
"I'll see you tonight."  
"Hopefully." Louis felt happier when he walked home. Seth wasn't home and Louis took his chance to continue the story. He had written about 200 pages and was reaching the end. He heard the key in the front door and shut his laptop immediately.  
"Louis?"  
"Up here." Louis grabbed a random book from the bookshelf and pretended to read it. "How's your day been honey?"  
"Pretty good, how about you?"  
"Yeah, good. I was wondering."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to go out to the pub tonight?"  
"The pub?"  
"Yeah, just a night out."  
"Alright, I guess." Louis was shocked at his response; he was expecting a simple no or why on earth would I go there. "I'll go take a shower and then we'll go."  
"Great." Louis changed into one of his indie band shirts and waited for Seth downstairs.  
"Let's go," Seth smiled taking Louis' hand. Louis felt so small next to him; Seth could almost rest his chin on Louis' head. They talked about unimportant football games as they walked to the pub, but Louis couldn't keep his mind from drifting to Harry. He spotted him as soon as they walked in and instantly regretted the decision of coming here. He didn't want Harry to come and speak to them, Seth would get angry, so he kept his head down as he lead them to a empty table. He quickly looked up to check Harry hadn't seen them as they sat down. He wasn't in sight. Then the music started to play.  
Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be.  
Louis couldn't help but catch his breath at the voice. It was deep, deeper than when he talked normally. And it was beautiful.  
"Lou?"  
"Yeah, sorry.?"  
"What are you getting?"  
"Hamburger I think. What about you?"  
"Fish and chips." Louis just smiled in response, not letting his mind wander from the music.  
"This guy's good huh Seth?"  
"Yeah he's alright." Harry played quite a few more songs until he came to his last one.  
"I wrote this one two days ago, about this guy. I don't think he's here today, but this is called Ocean Blue." Louis tried to control his breathing as the guitar started.  
The eyes a colour I'll never forget,  
The face one full of regret.  
I came across him by chance,  
But I won't let him go anywhere fast.  
"Are you ready to go?" Louis nodded in response and Seth took his hand and they left. What Louis didn't know is Harry was watching his every step as he left.  
"Did you have a good night?"  
"Yeah, it was perfect. I love you Louis."  
"Love you too Seth."

~~~

Seth didn't have work the next morning until eleven and Louis woke up tight in his embrace.  
"Morning honey," Seth murmured, planting a kiss to Louis' neck.  
"Morning, I'm gonna go make you some breakfast."  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Louis just chuckled in response before walking downstairs in his tracksuit bottoms and beginning to cook. His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he took it out to see multiple texts from both Liam and Zayn, all wondering how he was and why he hadn't talked to them. He sent Zayn a simple reply.  
Had a night out with seth. don't worry so much about me i'm alright.  
He ignored the rest of the replies he was sent and continued cooking the pancakes. He didn't notice Seth was there until his arms found their way around his waist.  
"In a minute Seth, I'm almost done."  
"Okay." Seth retracted his arms and sat at the table. Louis had his back to him so didn't know he had taken his phone and was scrolling through the texts between him and the two other boys. "Louis."  
"Yes."  
"Why have you been texting Liam so much, and why is he worried about you?" Louis stopped and turned to face him. "I thought I told you not to see them anymore."  
"I haven't seen them, he's just worried."  
"What has he got to be worried about?"  
"Nothing, you know, he's Liam, he always worries."  
"Stop texting him Louis."  
"But he-"  
"If I find out that you've been texting him again, he will have a reason to be worried, alright?"  
"Okay. Here's your breakfast." Louis placed a plate in front of him.  
"I'm not hungry. See you later." Louis faked a smile as he left. He put Seth's serving of pancakes in the rubbish and ate his own before going upstairs to work on his story. In his mind he only had a few more hours of work left on it, but it took him the whole day. He was getting distracted thinking about Harry. Finally he was done. He saved the copy and printed off one to give to Harry. He hid it in his wardrobe; if Seth found it he would be in trouble.  
Seth didn't come home until eleven, and Louis was worried. He stayed on the sofa watching re-runs of shows he didn't even watch waiting for him. Finally the key twisted in the door and a very drunk Seth stumbled in.  
"Why didn't you say you'd be back late? I was worried."  
"I don't have to tell you where I am all the time. You're not my mother. You're so clingy."  
"You're drunk."  
"Maybe so. But at least I'm not useless like you. At least I can earn my way in life."  
"Let me take you to bed."  
"I need something to drink."  
"You're drunk enough." That comment was met with a hit to the head. Not particularly heard, but enough to make him trip a little.  
"Don't talk to me like that. I could crush you in a matter of seconds." Louis stayed perfectly still as Seth took out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and poured himself a glass. "You don't understand how lucky you are Louis. That I've put up with all your shit. That I haven't already kicked you out onto the street. No-one will ever love you. Ever." Louis tensed as the punch hit him straight in the eye. But it wasn't over. Seth kept blowing punches to Louis' body until he was crumpled in a ball on the floor. "Fucking worthless." He kicked him one last time before stumbling up the stairs. Louis cried himself to sleep that night. Not because of the unbearable pain, but because it was true, He was worthless; he did nothing. Seth had work early on a Saturday and was gone without a note this time. It had now become routine for Louis; dragging himself upstairs and pulling on something decent before stumbling out the door to the bakery. He tried to open the door but it was locked.  
"Harry? Harry?" Louis knocked on the window for a minute before Harry came out.  
"What are you doing. It's freezing."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure. Are you alright?"  
"I don't know."  
"Let me make you some tea, sit here." Louis sat on a chair behind the till, hands warming from the mug of tea. "What's going on?"  
"I can't talk about it." Harry just sighed in response.  
"I saw you on Thursday."  
"You're really good."  
"Was that your boyfriend, the guy you were with?"  
"Yeah."  
"He looks nice." Louis could sense the doubt in Harry's tone.  
"You don't have to lie."  
"He looks fucking scary."  
"He's big I know."  
"Shit, Louis what happened to your eye?"  
"Fell over," Louis lied.  
"Are you sure? It looks like someone's punched you."  
"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."  
"Louis."  
"Don't talk me like that. You don't know me."  
"But I want to. I really want to."  
"Why? I'm nothing special."  
"I'm not going to tell you about me unless you tell me about you."  
"I brought the story."  
"Is it finished?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I read it?"  
"Here." Louis handed it to him, his hands still shaking from the cold outside. Harry read the first few chapters.  
"Louis, that's amazing."  
"Thanks."  
"Wow, and you say you're nothing special."  
"I'm not really. It's just a story."  
"Louis, it's amazing, trust me. You should send it off somewhere."  
"Maybe."  
"Can you tell me what happened to your eye?"  
"He- I can't I'm sorry."  
"Is it Seth?"  
"If he finds out I told you, it'll just be worse."  
"How would he find out?"  
"He has his ways."  
"Please."  
"It's been going on for about a year now."  
"A year?"  
"Yeah, he just gets angry easily. It's not his fault, it's mine. I'm all the things he says I am."  
"It's not your fault that he's fucking abusing you!" Louis had never called it that word before and now Harry had, it seemed like the most obvious thing.  
"It is, sometimes. Last night he came home drunk and then he got angry because I said he had had too much to drink."  
"Listen Lou, you can leave him."  
"I can't! I tried that and he found me and brought me right back. It won't work. It'll never work."  
"You can stay with me."  
"But he'll find out and then he'll hurt you. I don't want you getting caught up in it." Both of their heads turned towards the door as the bell sounded. Seth stood there, anger filling his eyes.  
"What the fuck are you doing here Louis?" Before Louis had a chance to say anything Harry stepped in front of the counter, now only a few metres from Seth.  
"Get out of my shop."  
"I'm not talking to you Curly. Louis we're going home."  
"No, he's staying here."  
"You really don't want to argue with me."  
"He's staying here."  
"Who even are you?"  
"I'm Harry, you listened to my music on Thursday."  
"Is that why you dragged me out Louis?"  
"I said I'd be there."  
"Listen here Harry, you can either let me take him home now, and escape being beaten, or you can be beaten till you can't move, and then I'll take him home."  
"You're not taking him anywhere. I'm having you arrested for domestic abuse." Seth's eyes met Louis'.  
"You told him?"  
"He didn't need to, what with the massive bruise forming over his eye."  
"Louis, come on." Louis stayed perfectly still on the chair. "Louis."  
"No," he whispered.  
"What did you say?"  
"No, I'm staying here. I'm not coming home with you." Seth didn't lunge for Louis, but soon Harry was pressed up against the wall in a chokehold. Louis instinctively took out his phone and dialled 999. "21 Hurst Street. Police. Abuse and assault." Seth's rage had been turned to Louis.  
"You're going to regret ever saying that." He let go of Harry, who fell to the floor, and dragged Louis out from behind the counter. He punched him straight in the nose before being jumped on by Harry. Louis could hear the sirens in the distance as he slumped against the wall. The sirens came closer and closer until they stopped outside the bakery and men jumped out.  
"Step away from the man and put your hands up." Seth stopped but didn't move away. "Come out here with your hands up."  
"I'm going to kill you Louis," he spat before stepping outside. Harry was to his feet quickly and around Louis.  
"Are you alright, where does it hurt?" Louis pointed to his nose, which had blood rushing from it. Harry grabbed a wad of tissues before holding them up to it. "You're gonna be okay."  
"What about you? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, a few bruises are going to come, but I'm fine."  
"Thanks Harry."  
"Its-"  
"Really. Who knows how long I could have been stuck there for if you didn't step in."  
"It's fine. You can stay with me you know, if you want."  
"Okay."  
"Let's get you cleaned up." Harry took him to his apartment and Louis had a shower. "We'll get your stuff later. Come here." Louis lay in Harry's arms.  
"I liked that song you know? Ocean Blue."  
"Good. Your eyes are beautiful Lou."  
"You're beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
